powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Beast Guardians (Alternate Version)
This page is about an alternate version of possibilities. For the original version, click here. ---- Power Rangers Beast Guardians is the fanfiction 30th season of Power Rangers, tied to the 30th Anniversary. It is based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Plot Trisha Oliver is the teenage daughter of veteran Power Rangers Tommy Oliver & Katherine Hillard-Oliver. However, because of her resentment towards her parents, Trisha is uncertain if she ever wants to be a Power Ranger. Of course, fate comes along Trisha's way when she winds up lost on "New Animalia", another world located on Earth! There, she meets four “Animen" - anthropomorphic, sapient animals. Meanwhile, the human world is attacked by a space outlaw group that is sending monsters to attack Earth. Trisha & the Animen cannot forgive the invaders for attacking. As proud beings living on the Earth, these five people awaken their instincts & become the Beast Guardian Rangers! With their "Guardian Cubes" in hand, the human & Animen join together to fight for their home. Characters Beast Guardian Rangers Allies Humans *Oliver Family Animen *Cory - A gorilla Animan who has a link with Brent. *Connor - A young condor Animan *Jonas - An ancient whale Animan who became the first Red Guardian Ranger & the original Beast Guardian Ranger in a past fight against an enemy that threatened the Animen. Other *Anubis Cruger *Master Mao *Keeper *Mr. Ticket *Invidious *Tensou Legendary Rangers Villains *Galactavores **Leader ***Xenox **Generals ***Team Leaders ****Brick ****Brainax ****Spike ***Secretary ****Mira **Potential Recruit ***Naughtless Dread **Players ***Team Brick ****Bursticon ****Bullseye ****Muncher ****Noisetro ****Excavator ****Bowler ****Brig ****Destructix ****Brawler ****Rhythmix ****Chaos Bros ****Mr. Goon ****Paintissimo ***Team Brainax ****Viker ****Wildvine ****Wordjacker ****Card King ****Bombanau ****Photosnare ****Falseface ****Chef Gluttone ***Team Spike ****Plunator ****Poacher ***Extra Players ****Matadaurus ****Chimera **Others **Grunts ***Ameebos Others Arsenal Morphers *Cube Cell Morpher - The Beast Guardian Rangers' morphing device. *Flashpoint Morpher - The Chimera Ranger's flashlight morphing device. *Whale Blast Morpher - The morphing device of the Red Guardian Ranger in Whale Spirit. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon Sidearms Zords Main *Giga Beast Ultrazord **Beast Sentinel Megazord ***Beast Monarch Megazord: Bear Axe/Panda Axe ****Beast Monarch Megazord *****Beast Guardian Megazord: Giraffe Cannon ******Beast Guardian Megazord *******Eagle CubeZord - The Red Guardian Ranger's main zord. *******Shark CubeZord - The Blue Guardian Ranger's main zord. *******Lion CubeZord - The Yellow Guardian Ranger's main zord. ******Giraffe CubeZord *****Beast Kaiser Megazord: Mole Drill ******Beast Kaiser Megazord *******Gorilla CubeZord - The Red Guardian Ranger's second main zord. *******Tiger CubeZord - The White Guardian Ranger's main zord. *******Elephant CubeZord - The Green Guardian Ranger's main zord. ******Mole CubeZord ****Bear CubeZord/Panda CubeZord ***Chimera Megazord: Bat Boomerang ****Chimera Megazord - The Chimera Ranger's main megazord. *****Wolf CubeZord *****Crocodile CubeZord *****Rhino CubeZord ****Bat CubeZord **Whale CubeZord/Giga Whale Megazord - The Red Guardian Ranger's third main zord. *Condor CubeZord Auxiliary *Leopard CubeZord - One of the Bird Guardian Ranger's zords. *Octopus CubeZord - One of the Bird Guardian Ranger's zords. *Platypus CubeZord *Owl CubeZord *Zebra CubeZord Alternate Combinations Episodes Notes *This may be the first season to have a female Red Ranger as the leader. *This may be the first season since Wild Force to have a female Ranger wear a male Ranger suit. It may also the first season to have a non-Yellow female Ranger to have a male Sentai counterpart. *This may be the first season in which the female members of the core team outnumber the males. *''Beast Guardians'' is the first season since Power Rangers Mystic Force where the Blue & Yellow Rangers switch genders in the team (the male wears yellow & the female wears blue). *As this is the 30th season of Power Rangers, the core 3 primary color Rangers of Yellow, Red, & Blue are a homage to Power Rangers Wild Force, albeit with the Yellow & Red Wild Force Rangers switching animal motifs. *The series has close similarities to Wild Force. They are both an anniversary series, though an animal-based series they are both mystical oriented. They have an erector style switchable robot component. The red has secondary projector weapons. They both have a blue shark & white tiger. And the 6th ranger starts out as a villain that conforms & also has a three changeable weapon & three-piece animal Megazord. *Similar to Operation Overdrive, the villains & monsters of this year are based on the past villains & past monsters from the previous 29 seasons of Power Rangers. *This season's cube aesthetics bear similarities to the popular video game, Minecraft. *''Beast Guardians'' is the first season since Power Rangers Dino Thunder to have an evil Sixth Ranger on their debut. *''Beast Guardians'' has the first Power Rangers villain-created Sixth Ranger. *''Beast Guardians'' may also be the first season to have a Black Ranger as a Sixth Ranger since Power Rangers Zeo (despite being called the "Gold Ranger"). *''Beast Guardians'' has also a theme of the 5 senses. 4 Rangers at the beginning of the series have an ability related to a specific sense & then the last one is added when the Sixth Ranger joins the team, similar to SPD & Mystic Force. *''Beast Guardians'' may be the first anniversary series with 9 rangers. *This season had the fewest monsters compared to previous seasons, with only 25. *Continuing the trend started by Dino (Super)Charge/''Jungle Fury'', this series shares many similarities with Power Rangers Megaforce & its sequel series Super Megaforce. **Both are anniversary seasons. **''Beast Guardians''' villain is a space gang, just like Megaforce's''''' first villain is a space empire. **Both series Sixth Rangers (Robo Knight & the Chimera Ranger) were brainwashed by the Big Bads at some point to fight their teammates until their Red teammate helped broke free of the control. **The Big Bads' final plans are to destroy Earth, rather than directly dealing with the heroes. **The heroes from both series have an animal motif (both of which had the Blue Ranger with a shark motif). Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Beast Guardians Category:Season Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Alternate Project